Stupid Quell!
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: It was real in the arena but now Peeta and Katniss are married and have to mentor for the sadistic Quarter Quell. "On the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even youngest among them are still at the Capitol's mercy, the tributes will be reaped from the ages of 4-14." What happens when someone who Katniss is close to gets reaped?
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

**SC owns THG**

There was outrage when the Quell was announced. It replayed over in my mind every day, "On the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even youngest among them are still at the Capitol's mercy, the tributes will be reaped from the ages of 4-14." There had been outrage, people were screaming all over the district. As I ran towards the bakery where I knew my only refuge would be, I had seen mothers clutching young children as they cried. Grown men screaming and crying. I'd burst through the doors to the bakery, seeking out the one person that I knew would share my pain. He'd seen me immediately. He pulled me into the only place I felt safe, his arms.

6 months later and I was waking up in those very arms.

Reaping day. The time had come again. It really didn't feel better to know my name wasn't in there anymore. In fact, it felt way worse.

It was the Quell, 75 years of this torture. I wondered what it was like for the first ever tributes. Not knowing what was going on, being sentenced to their deaths.

Peeta woke up and kissed me. Normally I treasured these kisses but today my heart reached out to those poor kids.

2 months since Peeta and I got married. I had felt like the happiest woman in the world on that day. I'd married the man I loved more than anything.

My prep team showed up, pushing Peeta out the room. They did their job, rambling on about something that had happened in the Capitol as they worked. I couldn't be more bothered, all that was on my mind was what would be going on in the district at the moment. While Peeta and I were all happy in our house in the Victors Village, Capitol prep teams beautifying us, what would Gale's family be doing? Dressing up little Posy? She would be eligible now at the tender age of four.

They finished and with goodbye hugs and kisses, they were gone.

Cinna then entered the room. His arms opened as an offering and I took it. I ran into his arms and tried my hardest not to cry.

"Come on, let's get you dressed." He gently said, guiding me over to a garment bag. He unzipped it and there was a gold dress with a black belt. Then I noticed it, the belt clasp was my mockingjay. The dress itself shimmered and sparkled. As I slipped the dress on, I noticed the padding was still there. Cinna gave me a look which said, _there was nothing I could do_.

I looked in the mirror in the corner of our room. The sweet and innocent Girl on Fire was back. The dress puffed out after the belt and fell to my knees. My hair had been pulled back by a headband once again; this one was black to match the belt as were the shoes. Black strappy heels graced my feet and my nails were painted gold. I was in love with it, if only it wasn't for such a sadistic occasion.

"Come on." Cinna tentatively pulled me from the room and down the stairs to where Effie, Portia and Peeta were waiting.

A small smile graced Peeta's face as he saw me and I managed to return the gesture.

"Let's go." He said and offered his hand.

We walked silently towards the square, I was grateful for Peeta's grip on me. I think I would have fallen if it wasn't there.

It was weird seeing the square half way through preparation. It looked bare and it was hard to believe kids were going to be sentenced to death here in a short hour.

We ate lunch in the Justice Building, where we met up with Haymitch.

Conversation was limited and before we knew it we were being escorted onto the stage and being introduced.

"Now it's time to pick our tributes for the 75th Annual Hunger Games. As always, ladies first." Effie's voice rang out over the silence and even her heels on the stage sounded like a cannon.

"Alyssa Jones." The crowd parted to reveal a blonde girl making her way out of the 6 year olds section. The young girl's hair was pulled into braids and her clothes looked several sizes too big. She was obviously a merchant girl but she still seemed way too thin. She trembled as she made her way up to the stage, looking fearfully at the Peacekeepers who escorted her up. She stood rigidly on the stage with her arms on either side of her. Silent tears ran down her sweet face.

"And now, for the boys." Effie made her way over to the other bowl and pulled out a slip. "Rory Hawthorne." My eyes widened. My grip on Peeta's hand tightened. And then I heard the thing that made me crack.

Posy screamed.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner and an Outburst

**SC owns THG**

My eyes sort her out. She was crying hysterically. Before I knew it, I was out of my chair and over to the four year olds section. I scooped up the young girl and placed her on my hip. I tried to soothe her, rubbing her back, stroking her hair. When she'd calmed down a little I made my way over to Hazelle who was crying into Gale's shoulder. I handed Posy to Gale and he gave me a look which told me to protect his little brother. I nodded back. We hadn't talked since the wedding when he revealed he liked me. You could say things had been a little awkward since then.

Peacekeepers were soon there, escorting me back to the stage, where I fell into Peeta's arms.

The rest of the reaping passed in a blur and soon we were on the train which would escort us to the Capitol.

I sat in the dining compartment waiting for the tributes. The door opened and Peeta walked in.

"Hey." He sat down next to me.

"Hey." I said back.

Before we could say anymore Alyssa opens the door crying. I watched as Peeta walked over and took her hand, guiding her over to where I stood.

"Hi." I bent down so I was her level.

"I'm scared." Her sweet voice cracked and she started to cry. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her tears fell into my dress.

"Hey, it's going to be OK. We'll get you ready and you'll be fine. I promise." I felt so bad because I couldn't keep that promise but I had to consol the poor girl.

Eventually she stopped crying and settled down in a chair.

Then Rory walked in.

His eyes seemed to have a front over them, like he was putting on a brave face. I knew that feeling. If people saw your emotions you were subject to their will, they knew what you were feeling and judged without knowing the full story. Thinking back to last year I realized that that was me. I was the one sat there, trying not to show how much I was hurting inside.

The kid sat down and pulled out a small book with a pen. He began to write furiously. I couldn't believe this was the kid I'd taken out hunting a few weeks ago. With Gale working in the mines the Hawthornes were often short on food and my contributions from my game bag were limited. I had a family of my own to feed and I was trying to help the people from the Hob whose work place was blown into flames. So, Hazelle had shown up on my doorstep and asked me to teach Rory to shoot and hunt.

We'd laughed as we went. He was pretty good with a bow. I never thought he'd use for the reasons I had too.

Haymitch was next to enter the carriage. Sober, for once. We'd convinced him to sober up this time, we really didn't need him scaring a poor 4 year old to tears if one should be thrown our way.

As he sat down he looked at Alyssa and Rory. The expression he gave Alyssa was one I'd never seen on Haymitch's face before, compassion, empathy. But his look at Rory was the same he'd given Peeta and I a year prior to this moment. He assessed you, took in features of you that may help once you get into the arena.

Effie soon swept in announcing that dinner was ready. We all sat down at the table and I saw the expressions on Rory and Alyssa's faces as they finally took in where they were. Suddenly food was placed in front of us and we began to eat.

"Well my name is Effie Trinket…" Effie began introducing herself in her usual preppy way.

"We know who you are. You're a capitol citizen who alters your body to keep in with the latest trends. Do you know how ridiculous you look to us?" Rory's harsh voice interrupted Effie and Alyssa gasped like only a six year old could.

"Excuse me young man, it would do you some good to remember your manners, didn't your father ever teach you any?" Effie asked.

"My father died, when I was six. The exact age of that little girl sat next to me and now you're sending her into an arena to kill or be killed. That could've been my little sister. My four year old sister. She should be wondering if pink really is her favourite color, not hoping she won't die tomorrow. But no, you've forced this upon her, you and your stupid capitol!" And with that he stormed out of the carriage.

"Well," Effie said after she'd composed herself. "Shall we go watch the re-cap of the reapings?" She smiled at Alyssa who seem like she only said yes because she felt she had to.


End file.
